This invention relates to an alarm detector, that is to say a device which is capable of emitting an alarm signal when it detects a physical quantity at a level above a predetermined threshold. Devices of this type are particularly well suited to fire detection in a building. The physical quantity detected can in that case be temperature, infrared radiation or smoke.